legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Eon
Eon (イオン, Ion), also known as Master Eon (マスター・イオン, Masutā Ion), is a veteran, but powerful sorcerer and the Headmaster of Avenge Landers Academy who is one of the main supporting characters in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. He appears as a retired Portal Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic; though no longer an active Portal Master and is now an academy headmaster, he still keeps a close watch on the Core of Light. He was also the leader of the Avenge Landers before he passed his roles to his apprentices, Orbash, Celestia, and Luna. In the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators'', it is revealed that he has a niece named Aurora, whom he recruited as a Sensei of the Light element to train Imaginators of the Swashbuckler Battle Class. "Greetings, young Twilight, I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, your guide in this world." :—Master Eon. Appearance :Voice actor: Daniel Hagen (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Possessor of mystical knowledge and prophecies, protector of the Core of Light, wearer of the most glorious beard in all of the world — Master Eon’s got it all. As headmaster of Avenge Landers Academy, this wise wizard is the guide and mentor to every hero that’s ever passed through its sacred halls. He’s just as good at doling out thoughtful advice to his students as he is at summoning incredible magical powers. He makes the tough decisions and will do whatever it takes to keep Darkness from ever invading the world again! Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "I am no longer a Portal Master. I chose to doffed that mantle." :—Master Eon to Twilight Sparkle. Eon was known as the greatest among the Portal Masters, before he retired. He has great knowledge over the history and continents of the Magic World, and has utmost faith in his students: Orbash, Celestia and Luna, and the Avenge Landers. He has a concerning paranoia of falcons, but allows the Air Sensei Air Strike to keep his Zephyr Falcon, Birdie. Eon is wise and usually the voice of reason for the students of his academy, but is not without his moments of anger and goofiness. He is also incredibly protective of his magical beard, using spray on it frequently and believing shaving it would be the ultimate sacrifice - even if he can't bring himself up to harm it. Despite his ego, though, he puts the safety of his allies above his own, even at great costs. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Aurora (niece) * Evilon (Mirror of Mastery counterpart; Evil) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities Though capable of casting various spells, many of Eon's abilities used to rely on the usage of portals and Avenge Landers he could summon from them. In the Mask of Power series, he can use his staff for a variety of spells, such as creating small earthquakes when slammed on the ground or turning Kaos and Glumshanks into sheep. As a former Portal Master, Eon can also use a time travel spell which he used to transport Eruptor, Grim Creeper, and Slam Bam back in time in "Eruptor meets the Nightmare King", returning the Avenge Landers to their respective timeline, as well as using the spell to unfreezing Eruptor by aging the ice until it melted. However, he is also capable of projecting visions and holograms, and in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, is shown to still have the ability to temporarily power up Avenge Landers and create a powerful spell that attacks many enemies at once and restores health to his allies in equal amount. While Master Eon is no longer a Portal Master anymore, he is as capable as the Avenge Landers because of his powerful Light spells and magical beard. His beard is also his weapon of choice for fights, combining its stretching and shapeshifting abilties with quick movements for signature martial art moves. He is also able to telepathically communicate with others. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Portal Transportation * Spell Casting * Light Magic * Magical Beard Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past As a humble servant boy, Eon started his life polishing pans in the kitchen of the Portal Master, Nattybumpo. When he was eight years old, it was realized that Eon was no ordinary boy when he accidentally activated Nattybumpo's portal and teleported him into the middle of The Dirt Seas. Over the years, Eon became the greatest among the Portal Masters. He recruited many Avenge Landers to be the legendary champions of their world they are today, seeing their potential and unique abilities that are capable of fighting the evil in the Magic World. He led generations the Avenge Landers to protect the Core of Light and their world from the forces of darkness. Eventually, Eon became the last good Portal Master and grew weaker with age as time passed, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Apocalypse and The Darkness would return one day. Synopsis See also External links * Master Eon Spyro Wiki * Master Eon Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Males Category:Supportives Category:Portal Masters